Harry Potter and the Bluelight Lunar Curse
by Silver Rain Drops
Summary: After HBP. Sub DH.Harry returns to school to prepare for battle. Who R.A.B is, is Sanpe evil, and destroying the Horcruxes, have been plaguing him. Not only that, but a certain girl keeps interrupting his thoughts. And it's not Ginny Weasley!HPHG RWLL DMG
1. Chapter One: New Realizations

**Harry Potter and the Blue-light Lunar Curse**

**Warning! Summary contains spoilers for book six of Harry Potter. If you have not read it, I propose you don't read this fanfic or it's summary.**

**Summary- **It has only been a few months since the death of Dumbledore. Everything Harry loved and once knew is being stripped from him one by one. After the promise of getting stronger, Harry returns to school to strengthen his spells. After he finishes he swears on his love ones graves, that he will destroy all of the Horcruxes and revenge all of their deaths. With the help of his friends, new feelings will arise, and old foes will become new friends. And with the help of the Lunar curse, Harry just might defeat He-who-must-not-be-named.

**Pairings- **Harry-Hermione, Ginny-Malfoy, Ron-Luna, Tonks-Remus

**Author's Note- **This is different. I'm usually writing only Inu Yasha fanfics, but after reading the Half-Blooded Prince, I couldn't prevent this from happening. I mean I have so many theories on what will go on in the next book, and plus, I hated the pairings in the story! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this fic.

**Disclaimer- **I own none of the characters. I do own my theories and the plot of this story!

* * *

Information:

"Words"- Talking

_Italics- _Thinking

**Words- Words in a Letter **

**Flash Back- **Means flash back!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**New Realizations**

* * *

A boy's bright green eyes peered into the darkness of his house searching for someone or something. People who knew the boy would be surprised by the emotions that were held in his eyes. Those eyes that once held nothing but innocence was now shattered, and was replaced with bitterness, hate and determination. But if you looked deeper, they still held the glint of hope, happiness, and love like they always did, but only a few would see this, and even then they thought it was nothing but their imagination.

"Lumos." He quietly whispered. He knew he was taking a big risk for casting a spell while being an underage wizard, but the ministry of magic had their hands tied up. Plus he was the dubbed "chosen one", the last thing they would want to do was upset him.

Walking down the stairs he came to a stop when he was in front of the fridge. He opened the fridge and began to rummage through it to find dinner. Lately he was usually cooped up in his room, studying for his tests. Now that he took his exams (that they sent to him over the summer) all he had to worry about now was his apparate test that he was taking on his birthday in a week.

Seven days and he could leave this hell hole of a house. He could finally go to his new home, somewhere outside of Hogwarts that he could call _his_ home. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, would finally be his home. Sighing he took out milk and began to chug it. Looking back into the fridge he saw an apple and grabbed it. Taking the juicy plump item into his hand, he bit down into it and began to think.

Summer had been nothing, but a nightmare to him. Everything he did would be nothing but paranoia to him. Everywhere he went, he would have his wand ready at anytime. Everything in the house screamed that the death eaters would soon attack. Looking towards the night sky, through the kitchen window, he began to make a wish.

For once, he wanted everything to work out. Almost everyone he thought as family was taken from him and even the girl he cared for so much was ripped from him since it was dangerous to be with her. _Ginny… _He silently thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a faint screeching sound of an owl. "Hedwig! "

Quickly opening the window he let the night creature slip in. Once he glanced at his owl's feet, he saw a letter, with Hogwarts' seal on it. He instantly grabbed the letter and ripped open. No matter what was going on, any regular teen would jump with excitement when their grades came in. He still had to worry about his future. He was not just about to admit that he might not live to see it. Grabbing his Practice N.E.W.T.s he began to read them.

**Practice Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests**

**Pass Grades Fail Grades**

Outstanding------- (O) Poor-------(P)

Exceeds Expectations--------(E) Dreadful-------------(D)

Acceptable----------(A) Troll ---------------(T)

**Harry James Potter has achieved**

**Charms----------O**

**Defense against the Dark Arts---------O**

**Herbology--------O**

**Potions-----------O**

**Transfiguration---O**

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He had all outstanding marks, even in DATDA. _McGonagall had something to do with that. _Soon the smile grew to huge grin as he remembered the day he took his practice exams and McGonagall had asked him to return to school.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Harry was the last student to take his exams. A sudden tap at his shoulders alerted his attentions towards the teacher before him. "Headmistress do-" McGonagall slowly shook her head, interrupting Harry.

"Just call me professor. Headmistress is just too-"

"Final?" He finished for her. She just nodded at the young wizard's words. Quickly taking her glasses off she began to rub her temples of her head. Harry figured she had a headache, so he quietly went back to working on his charms written part of the exam. Hearing the slight whisper of his name come from his transfiguration teacher, he shot his head up and looked straight into her eyes.

"Potter, I have a small favor to ask." Giving her, his full attention she began to talk again. "Before I start please just listen, argue later." After he nodded his head to signal he understood, McGonagall sighed and gave him a small smile. "I know you're planning to not return to the school. I also know you're planning to find whatever Dumbledore asked you to find, but I advise against this." Right when he was about to say something, the professor put her hand up to silence him.

"Potter, you said you understood, so please just wait. As I was saying, I advise you go back to school, finish your lessons, and you might learn new things to help you face against He-who-must-not-be-named and Snape." Harry gulped as he saw the burning flames of revenge in his professor's eyes. Never had he seen that look on her before, and frankly, it was quite scary.

Laughing at his nervous look, McGonagall waved her hand to get his attention. "You must forgive me Potter. Lately I've been getting off track with the matters at hand. Where was I? Oh yes, you returning to school. Well, Tonks and Remus will be at the school giving you lessons on being an Auror, yes Potter; I have no doubt in my mind that you will become one. Also because you are the head boy of your house."

"But professor, I wasn't a-"

"A Prefect… We all know that Potter. But that was only because of the circumstances that happened to you your fourth year, if that did not happen you would have been a prefect. It's only right that we have you as our Head Boy, you have all the qualities of one, and I'll be damned to not let you take your rightful place. Also if you do return, there might be clues to help you on your task. Knowing Dumbledore, he wouldn't have left this earth without making sure he did not leave you without you knowing what path to take. Potter, you are the heart of the school, now that Dumbledore is gone. As your professor, I'm asking. But as your family friend, I'm begging for you to return."

"Professor, I understand you want me there, but-"

"No Potter, I need you there. I have watched you grow up, since the day we delivered you to the Dursleys. You are like the child I never had. Please Potter, if you return to the school, and we help educate and prepare you more for the final battle, I can rest at ease knowing that you, who is like a son to me, is safe, and we did all we can to ensure you come home, and Voldemort and Snape go to hell. Once again Harry, I'm begging you."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. This was the first time she called him by his first name with so much love in it, and not only that, she said he was like a son to her. Grinning like there was no tomorrow, he embraced the elder wizard. It felt good to hear someone acknowledge him as a family member. Quickly realizing who he was hugging, he backed off and sheepishly laughed. "You got it Professor! I'll come back. On one condition though." McGonagall smiled and told him whatever it was the condition would be met.

After finishing his exam he quickly grabbed his stuff. "Professor…" McGonagall turned around and met his smiling face with her own big grin. "Thanks." With that he ran from the abandoned little house and towards the street that would lead him home.

* * *

**End of Flash Back**

Hedwig soon began to nibble on Harry's hand, throwing him out of his deep thinking. Smiling, he gave the bird a treat, knowing that was all she wanted. Quietly walking up the stairs, he tiptoed towards his room, making sure he wouldn't disturb his Aunt or Uncle. The last thing he wanted before he moved out was a beating.

When Harry finally got to his room he quickly put his owl into the cage and jumped on to his bed. He then hung slightly off his bed, and grabbed a box that was hiding underneath his bed. Quickly opening it, he grabbed a little black book and began to flip it open.

He had begun keeping a journal since he started his lessons with Dumbledore. That way he could keep up with clues and write out what he felt was Voldemort's next move.

"Voldemort…" Harry spat venomously. Everything was his fault. Every pain, suffering, anguish or feeling of anger was spawned by this demon. "You are going down… I promise." He whispered to himself as he slowly put the book back after writing in it, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The days seem to fly by, and before Harry knew it, it was his seventeenth birthday. When he woke up, he was surprised to find half his room covered in presents. "Wow…" Was all he could say. He jumped out of his bed and was about to open them when he heard the booming call of HARRY, from his Uncle. Sighing, he regrettably tore himself from his goodies and sluggishly treaded down the stairs and into the living room.

When he walked in he was surprised not to only to be greeted with his uncle's frowning face, that held nothing but disappointment when he looked at him, but also a smiling face of a certain taller red haired elder. "Mr. Weasley!" He screamed with excitement. Forgetting his uncle was there; Harry strode over to Mr. Weasley's side and shook his hand.

"Harry, how are you doing?" Arthur Weasley couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the young lad come into the living room. The once scrawny shy boy he once knew was now developing a very lean body type. His once unruly hair was spiked up, and his eyes that once had glasses placed before them were now free from it. "You, look different."

Harry smiled; he saw Mr. Weasley's expression when he walked through the living room. Even when he looked in the mirror he was surprised to see himself with out his trademark glasses and his body that was slowly changing. When he first started working out, it was like second nature to him. Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts and spoke back to Mr. Weasley. "I'm fine and everything is going great. But Mr. Weasley why are you here?"

"I'm here to give you your apparate test." With a small bow and smile, Mr. Weasley took Harry by the arm and led him out the door.

* * *

**Somewhere Else**

A young boy with blonde hair trudged against the cold weather he was forced to bare. Cold Blue eyes peered through the moonless night. He quickly but silently scurried over to an abandoned building. Taking his wand he quickly conjured up a spell. "Colloportus!" The spell he used quickly locked the doors, preventing anyone from entering. 

Walking around the house, he felt more at home there than anywhere he had been within the past few months. Taking his left arm he rolled up the sleeve to reveal the mark of a death eater. He shook his head of disgust and disappointment when he looked upon his mark. How could have been so stupid? How could have fallen for his trickery.

It has only been a few days since he left the death eaters. If Snape hadn't put a seal on the mark, he would have been dead by now. '_You only have a few days. Remember Draco, after this I will no longer help you. I am only doing this to honor your mother's dying words.' _Recalling Snape's words sent an unnatural shiver through his body. "Come on Draco, get a hold of yourself." He preached over and over.

Draco Malfoy began to pace back and forth throughout the kitchen in the house he was occupying at the moment. He knew what he had to do, even if he didn't like it. In fact, if the bastard hadn't killed his mother, he wouldn't have dreamed to even betray him. Hell he was even betraying himself. Going to his worst enemy to ask for an alliance, to mend the broken bonds. How low could one get?

Taking out the Daily Prophet he stared at a certain picture in it. "I must be crazy… To even ask you for help Potter." Draco said as he stared intently at the picture that featured his former adversary.

* * *

Author's Ending Note- I know it seems like Harry is still falling for Ginny, but that will all change. Right now I know it's slow but please review, it will pick up soon! Well thanks everyone, Review!


	2. Chapter Two: A Destroyed Muggle House

**Harry Potter and the Blue-light Lunar Curse**

**Summary- **It has only been a few months since the death of Dumbledore. Everything Harry loved and once knew is being stripped from him one by one. After the promise of getting stronger, Harry returns to school to strengthen his spells. After he finishes he swears on his love ones graves, that he will destroy all of the Horcruxes and revenge all of their deaths. With the help of his friends, new feelings will arise, and old foes will become new friends. And with the help of the Lunar curse, Harry just might defeat He-who-must-not-be-named.

**Pairings- **Harry-Hermione, Ginny-Malfoy, Ron-Luna, Tonks-Remus

**Author's Note- **I just wanted to say thank you to those who reviewed, **autumnRose88**, **adaora**, **Silmarwen1119**, and **Black Betty. **Also I just wanted to remind everyone that this story won't be as great as the writings of J.K. Rowling. I am an American, and my style of writing is way different from the great J.K. Rowling. So please enjoy, but don't expect **too **much.

**Disclaimer- **I own none of the characters. I do own my theories and the plot of this story!

* * *

Information:

"Words"- Talking

"_Italic Words"- _Thinking back on what someone said.

_Italics- _Thinking

**Words- Words in a Letter **

**Flash Back- **Means flash back!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**A Destroyed Muggle House and a Destroyed Heart**

* * *

The Apparate test he just finished was easier than he thought. Not only did he pass, but he also got a long string of compliments from the tester. But that might have to do with the fact that the tester was his best mate's father.

"Ahh, Harry you are a natural! Congratulations on passing." Arthur Weasley flicked his wand about and out popped a piece of parchment. Grabbing Harry's right arm, he shoved it towards the parchment.

Harry's hand began to throb after hearing the hundredth "sign here" coming from Mr. Weasley. When he was finally finished, Mr. Weasley quickly smiled and waved his wand again to make the parchment, full of Harry's signatures, disappear. "That my friend," After looking at Harry's questioning face. "Is your license of apparation. What you were signing was that you understand all the rules."

Harry nodded. Yeah he knew all the rules, how could he forget? The instructor last year was real anal about that stuff, and plus when you have a best friend who likes to study anything she can get her hands on and makes you do it too, it's hard to forget.

As they started to walk towards his home, Harry couldn't help but wonder why Mr. Weasley was here. This kind of assignment involves nothing he does at his job, so why was he here doing this? "Mr. Weasley," Harry began. "Isn't this irrelevant to what you do at work?" Arthur looked at Harry and smiled.

"True." He replied back. "But not much is going on in my department, so I was sent here to test you. They also thought you would be more comfortable with a familiar face." He added while he smiled more. "Now enough about me, what about you? Why the sudden change?" Harry's once smiling face faulted.

It was true, he had changed. Everyone he knew told him that when he saw them. _"It's not just your appearance, but your personality." _He heard that from Hermione Granger, one of his best friends, when she stopped by earlier in the summer. Sighing he began to think even more until he heard Mr. Weasley clear his throat.

Arthur smiled at the boy in front of him. Clearly he was debating on whether to tell him or not the reason for his sudden change in appearance. Just as he was about to dismiss his comment and bring something else up, Harry began to speak.

"Well the reason for not having glasses is that my cousin Dudley broke them." He said while muttering about a whale and a fat ass. "Seeing as I couldn't use magic to repair them since my family disapproves of it so much, my Aunt just got me cheap contacts; those are little circles you put in your eyes that help you see, almost like invisible glasses without the frames though." He quickly said as he saw Mr. Weasley's face twist with confusion when he mentioned contacts.

"Also I wanted to look different. I wanted to where no one could recognize me." Arthur smiled sadly at the boy. So, he wanted to change his looks to fool Voldemort. "But, I know it won't work. This scar on my forehead tells everyone who I am. Everyone knows this scar. No matter how much I change, it will all be in vain."

"Is that why you've been going to the gum?" Arthur said unsure of the word he used to describe were muggles go to work out. Harry laughed as he heard him refer the gym as gum.

"No Mr. Weasley, that's not the reason I've been going to the gym." He said while stressing the word gym. "I'm only doing this, so by the time I have to leave here; I can give my cousin a decent punch in the face." Arthur and Harry both laughed at the comment that was just made and continue their walk towards his Aunt and Uncle's home.

They arrived a few minutes before it was dinner time. Harry would have invited Mr. Weasley in for dinner, but he couldn't do that knowing how much his muggle family members hated anything that dealt with magic. "Uh, Mr. Weasley, before you go, I was wondering where is Ron?" He meant to ask him sooner, but the talk home only consisted of how his summer was going.

Lowering his voice Mr. Weasley began to answer his question. "He's in Romania with Charlie and Luna." Harry's dumbstruck look on his face made Arthur chuckle. "Ron and Luna were inducted into the Order when they got back home. We need as many members as we can get, so any wizard above their fifth year in Hogwarts can join. So they joined. Well, Charlie needed help down in Romania so Ron begged to go."

Harry could see it now, Ron on his knees begging Mrs. Weasley to let him go. Harry snickered; he would have loved to see Ron in that pitiful state, that way he could have more things to embarrass him with when they got to Hogwarts. "Wait." Harry said. Trying to rewind what Mr. Weasley said, he remembered him mentioning Luna. "Luna Lovegood? He's with Luna?" That was strange. Usually Ron and Hermione were together.

"Yes, well Luna wanted to get into the order after her father joined, and when she was inducted in Ron joined in as well. We thought it wise, meaning Molly and I, that he should bring someone he knew with him to Romania. Luna jumped at the chance." Arthur gave Harry a knowing smile while Harry gave him a confused look back. "Ahh." He said looking at Harry's face. "Just forget it." Looking at the sun Arthur knew it was time he got home. "Happy birthday Harry!" Bidding farewell, he walked down the street and disapparated.

Wiping his hand against his forehead to get rid of the sweat that was trickling down; Harry kicked off his shoes and walked into Number Four Privet Drive.

* * *

As he walked into the house a wonderful smell was coming from the kitchen. He knew his Aunt was cooking a special dinner. But why? It was July thirty-first, his birthday, all the more reason to make an uneventful dinner that consisted of nasty food. When he walked in he was surprised to see a smile on his aunt's face when she looked at him. Harry rubbed his eyes and began to look up again to check to see what he saw was real, but by the time he was able to see again, his Aunt Petunia was already back to cooking dinner.

Dudley and his Uncle Vernon were in the living room watching a pointless show that was playing on the television. Happy for once that he was able to walk into the house without being ridiculed, he began to tread up the stair of his Aunt's home. When he got to the room he was staying in he was about to flop down on his bed when he stopped in his tracks. What was he thinking? Going to sleep when he had all these presents to unwrap? Harry quickly ran over to the corner of his room were his presents were all coming from.

Harry's heart flipped with joy when he saw the loads of presents he had gotten this year. '_Geez I should come of age every year!' _He first tore open a bright blue package. He laughed at how poorly wrapped it was, the bow was inside the wrapping for goodness sakes. When he opened the box he was happy to see loads of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Licorice Wands, and Cauldron Cakes. At the end of the package laid a note. Harry laughed, he should have known.

**Hello Harry!**

**Well as you know you've come of age! Hurray for you! Ha I remember when Icky fickle Ronny became of age! Enough off that, how you've been mate? Me and George are still working on the shop, new developments are coming up, you got to come and try some. **

**We wanted to send you some, but Mum said not too, and what she says is the law. Or so she thinks… Well I can't write much in here, you never know who might intercept this letter. Just one thing, what is that stringy thing mum made us put on your package? It was kind of stupid to put it on then wrap it. Made it look even uglier than it was to start with. Well this package is from all of the Weasley siblings, well except for Puny Prune Percy of course. **

**We can't say too much, but George and I will be seeing you really soon. You take care!**

**Fred and George Weasley. **

Today was one of the best days he had since he got back to Little Whinging. He got a box of Stone cakes from Hagrid (in which of course used them more as door stoppers than something he could eat), two new Quidditch posters of Viktor Crum from Ron (Why Ron still fancied him when he knew Viktor still crushed on Hermione was beyond him), Professor McGonagall sent him a couple of books on how to improve his Quidditch game, a few gadgets from Tonks and Kingsley, and a nice new green sweater with the letters HP from Mrs. And Mr. Weasley

Looking towards his corner, Harry saw he had two presents that lay untouched. Crawling from underneath the wrapping paper that he was stuck under, Harry made his way to the corner. One was obviously from Hermione (she was the only one who actually knew how to wrap, Tonks was too clumsy, even with magic), and the other present was in a plain box with no name on it.

Harry carefully picked up the plain small package and began to unravel it. Inside was a note. When Harry unfolded it, a gold heart shaped locket fell out. Harry quickly picked it up. '_This locket, it seems so familiar.' _Harry knew had see this somewhere before, but at the moment, he couldn't think of where. Laying the lock down, Harry turned his attention back towards the note; hopefully this would give him some clue to who it was that sent this.

**Dear Harry,**

**Your mother left this Sirius' possession the night before she was brutally stripped from us. A few nights before Sirius fell into the veil, he gave this to me saying he didn't know if he could fulfill his duty to your parents. This locket here has been passed down in the Potter generation to their first born son. They in turn would present this to the woman they were going to court. If you open it, you will see generations of Potter couples. Use it well. When you find the right woman, and you come to terms with your feelings for her, her picture will come beside you. Happy birthday Harry.**

**Much Love,**

**Remus Lupin**

Harry quickly opened the locket. His heart did a little flip as he saw pictures of his family. But what made it hard to breathe was when he came to a picture of his mother and father holding hands while looking up at him with a big smile. Next to their picture was none other than a picture of him. Only his wasn't complete. It was just him in that picture looking confused. He couldn't believe it, this belonged to his mother, and it was even passed down! So much history was held in this locket.

Harry's heart soared at the idea of having something else that belonged to his family, he hadn't felt this way since he gotten the photo album of them from Hagrid. All his thoughts were interrupted when his door burst open and his Uncle's thick figure came waddling in. Grabbing Harry by the back of his overly large shirt, Vernon began to carry him down the stairs.

Harry sent a distressed look towards the present that Hermione sent him. It would be a while before he could open it and see the trinket she purchased for him. Sighing in frustration he let himself be carried off by his 300 pound Uncle.

* * *

Harry sat quietly at the dinner table as he watched his "family" suspiciously. They had been awful nice to him. (Well as nice as they could get, they were the Dursleys after all) He boringly picked at the meatloaf that was placed before him. Don't get him wrong, he was happy for once that he was actually eating something edible and tasteful, but this was a little bit too much for him. They even had a birthday cake for him for Merlin's sake!

There was no way in hell that his Aunt Petunia would be doing all this for him just out of the goodness of her heart. Harry snorted. _'Yea if she is doing this to show she cares for me then I'm meant to be with… with… Hermione Granger!' _Harry was surprised when Hermione's name suddenly popped in his head, but he quickly shrugged it off telling himself he was thinking of her present earlier so it was only natural she would pop into his head.

His thoughts ran from him when he heard his Uncle clear his throat. "Well boy, you have come of age, as _your_ people call it." Uncle Vernon said as he stressed your people. All Harry wanted to do was roll his eyes at his Uncle's snobby attitude, but when he caught his Aunt's eye, something made him stop and turn his attention towards her.

"Harry." She began. "I um, wanted to say-" But a sudden pop and someone landing on top of Harry, intervened with the conversation that was about to happen. Screams were heard from his aunt and cousin, while Harry, Uncle Vernon, and the person who landed on Harry let out a string of colorful foul words.

Harry looked up to see the person who landed on him had short pink hair and bright blue eyes. There was only one person who could change her looks like that. "Tonks!" He gasped out surprisingly. It wasn't everyday a full grown witch would land in his lap.

Tonks gave him a small smile before she untangled herself from Harry. Uncle Vernon's pale face began to take an unnatural purple tone to it; it looked like someone was cutting off his oxygen supply. "YOU!" He bellowed while pointing at Tonks. "How dare you drop-"

"SELENCIO!" Tonks screamed while pointing her wand at the Dursleys. Turning quickly towards Harry she gave him a perfect view of her frowning face.

_'What in seven hells is going on?' _"Tonks? Tell me what is going on." He meant the last statement to come out demanding, but instead it sounded like a scared request.

"Not now, we have urgent matters in London." Grabbing Harry's hand she pulled him close towards her body. The Dursleys watched in horror as the intruder that wrecked their dinner disappeared with their nephew.

The spell was instantly lifted once the witch left; leaving Uncle Vernon free to mutter all the curses he wanted. "Damn these… these… these _things_!" He threw his hands up in anger and stalked out of the room.

Dudley looked at his mother, who looked quite calm. She was usually along side his father saying those things, but for some reason, today she just didn't seem like herself. "Mum, are you okay? You looked all worried."

Aunt Petunia smiled at her son and then shooed him off. Looking towards the dinner table and then to the chair that her nephew was just occupying just a minute ago, she sighed and rested her head against the wall. "Yea, I'm just fine. I will always be worried with him out there like that… With him out there not knowing he does have someone here that cares and loves him." She whispered to herself as she pushed herself off the wall and casually walked out.

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes he found out himself standing in the middle of the street of a muggle neighborhood. He saw a dark look cross Tonks' face. He quietly followed her as she quickened her pace towards their unknown destination.

Within five minutes Harry saw a muggle house in the distance that was almost completely destroyed. He confusingly looked at Tonks, and was surprised to see her staring at him with tears threatening to fall from her face. "Tonks?" Harry said unsurely.

"This…" She said while pointing to the house. "Belonged to a muggle couple, who now are dead." Harry looked up and saw the mark of the Death Eaters above the house. His heart began to thump harder and it began to wretch.

_'Why? Why do I have this foreboding feeling?' _"Why are we here Tonks?" He said more bravely.

"The death eaters are blocking any way to get inside it. But they keep saying they killed the muggles inside." She said as she quickened her pace even more. "This house belonged to a muggle couple."

"You already said that!" Harry said as he was clearly annoyed with where this conversation was going. Why didn't she release more information? "But why am I being dragged out here? You guys never wanted me near battle!"

Tonks let her tears fall as she began to do a light jog towards the house. "This house belonged to a muggle couple. A couple who had a witch for a daughter."

_'No'… _Harry's mind screamed. '_No! It can't be!'_

"A witch that is under their captive and they won't say if she's alive! A witch named Hermione Granger!" The moment the name left her lips, Harry was already sprinting towards the destroyed house, his heart breaking with each passing step.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Wow this ended completely different from what I planned. Well I hope you saw the little line that foreshadowed the relationship that is going to bloom between Mione and Harry. Well please review, no flames, just criticism. Love you guys!

Rain


	3. Chapter Three: This I Promise You

**Harry Potter and the Blue-light Lunar Curse**

**Summary- **It has only been a few months since the death of Dumbledore. Everything Harry loved and once knew is being stripped from him one by one. After the promise of getting stronger, Harry returns to school to strengthen his spells. After he finishes he swears on his love ones graves, that he will destroy all of the Horcruxes and revenge all of their deaths. With the help of his friends, new feelings will arise, and old foes will become new friends. And with the help of the Lunar curse, Harry just might defeat He-who-must-not-be-named.

**Pairings- **Harry-Hermione, Ginny-Malfoy, Ron-Luna, Tonks-Remus

**Author's Note- **Wow a lot of feedback this time. I just wanted to thank those who reviewed chapter two; **Enriya**, **YewForest**, **Jarno**, **Heahrune**, **Firelizard Tamer**,** AutumnRose88**¸ **Toga Party, OrliGolas-4eva**, **Hhr4ev, **and **Rockergurl13**!

**Weird Author's Note- **Holy crap, I just found out that Albus Dumbledore is 157 years old! I guess wizards live longer than muggles. What's also weird is that I am starting to like the ship of Minerva and Albus, hmmm, we might see a little thing about that, not sure though. My main focus is of course Harry and Hermione.

**Important Story Note: **I wanted to thank all those who set me straight about the N.E.W.T.S., so I'm just going to tweak something in chapter one. I'll just say they are doing a practice test for it like one of my reviewers suggested. Once again I apologize, and thank you to everyone who pointed out my mistake.

**Disclaimer- **I own none of the characters. I do own my theories and the plot of this story!

* * *

**Reviewers**

**Enriya- **Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you decided to check this fic out, it means a lot to me when some my reviewers/readers from Hold On come and show support for my other work. Well hopefully you will like my Hermione/Harry pairing, there are so many good stories out there of them and you should check it out!

**YewForest- **Hey cool pen name! Well yeah Hermione's going to be alright, but she's going to have a lot to deal with this year. Also thanks for telling me about the NEWTS being in their seventh year. I only wish I realized that sooner! I will fix it I promise!

**Jarno- **Yup total Hermione/Harry fan here, but their romance won't be for a while. Right now it's on she/he is my best friend. Jeez, denial I'm telling you! Lol, anyways yea sorry about the whole NEWTS thing, I promise I won't screw up… that bad anymore :)

**Heahrune- **Lol, well I can tell you are a die hard Harry/Hermione fan! Glad you are, nice to know there are still people out there who like this couple. Hopefully J.K. will do some twists in the seventh book and put them together. And thanks for the advice. Did it really seem that rushed? I will definitely slow it down a bit!

**Firelizard Tamer- **Aww thanks for the artistic flare comment, hopefully my whole story will be filled with creativeness that will leave you hanging for more. I honestly didn't know where Hermione lived so I just said London, because that is the only city I know of. And thanks for the reviews part, I hope I get a lot too, and hopefully I will be getting some from you!

**AutmumnRose88- **Yup, that's the beauty of cliff hangers, though when I'm the reader I totally despise them! Hehe, anyways yea Aunt Petunia's character is way out there, but I needed her to be. J.K. always said there was more to Aunt Petunia than meets the eye, so I'm going to exploit that as much as I can.

**Toga Party- **Yay, you loved it, I'm so glad so many people are enjoying it! Hopefully I can get this out soon so you won't be bored!

**OrliGolas-4eva**Hermione says I do? Ha I read that already, and from the two chapters I've read, I loved it! Trust me you got a story going! It was sad in chapter one though. I felt bad for Harry you know! Please continue your story and update soon! And I hope you like this update!

**Hhr4ev- **Lol here's your update! Hope you like it!

**Rockergurl13- **Thanks for adding me to your favorites! That means a lot! I'm glad you like the locket idea, I always wanted a locket!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**This I Promise You**

* * *

…**Somewhere in Romania…**

Bright red hair glistened in the sun. It stuck up in certain places, giving the boy a look of messiness and naturalness at the same time. His bright blue eyes scanned the land he was currently surveying. Like his other siblings, he had freckles and stood tall and proud.

"Ronald." Called a female voice to his right. Ronald Weasley turned his head towards his female companion. She had dirty-blonde hair that went past her waist, and her blue eyes shined with knowledge. She was currently wearing a light pink shirt and black shorts.

Ron gave a small smile and quietly walked towards her. "Yes Luna?" They had been traveling together for about a month now. Watching the lands of Romania for any sign of he-who-must-not-be-named, and yet this trip was more of a vacation to Ron than a mission from the Order.

Luna stood up and handed him the Daily Prophet. "We have a problem." Ron ripped the paper open and began to read the contents inside as Luna walked away to scout the area.

**Grim Future for Hogwarts Students**

**Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, 57, confirms that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will continue to run this year even with the sudden death of Albus Dumbledore. "We need to stay positive and look toward the future; if we don't then we fail our children. We need not to show fear, because fear itself will destroy us, not-he-who-must-not-be-named." **

**But what about the recent rumors of lack of teachers? Will the Hogwarts students have a grim future due to this? **

"**It's no secret." Says minister of magic assistant, Percy Weasley, 20. "We are in dire need of teachers for this school. It seems no one is willing to take the job, so we might have to send in some of the workers from the ministry. **

Ron frowned at the last part his brother was saying. The last time the Ministry Magic had intervened with the school they made sure to make everyone loyal to them instead of Dumbledore. Gritting his teeth he began to read on.

**We asked Percy Weasley if Miss Dolores Umbridge would once again be taking the job offer for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He replied with a simple "could happen" and ended our interview. No one in the Ministry seemed keen to answer our questions to what would happen if Hogwarts would never open due to the lack of teachers. But as always, the Daily Prophet was on the case and went straight to the source for answers. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, 65, permitted to have an interview with us.**

Ron began to skim through the article now. They asked her bunch of stupid questions like, "How do you feel about this job" and "How do you think your position will affect your house", well they were stupid to him anyways. As he came to the part where they asked "how would you feel if Umbridge came back to be a professor" he chuckled. The Dailey Prophet reported her to have "narrowed her eyes into cat like slits" and said, "Over my dead body".

He knew very well that he didn't have to worry about an employee of the Ministry coming to work for them. McGonagall would make sure to squash it before it happened. As he got to the last part of the article, he would have spitted out his drink, if he had one.

"**Due to the lack of teachers, we are going to have to reschedule the arrival dates of out students. They will now come in on October first, and will be leaving a month later. Students will be getting a letter in the mail soon about this change." **

McGonagall ended the interview ad the article was finished. '_We are going to go back a month later?' _Ron folded the paper and placed it in his pocket while he stood up. He quickly walked towards the spot he saw Luna last.

He was at awe when he saw the wind blowing her hair around. '_You know, she really is attractive and has a great personality, I don't know why some people don't enjoy her company.' _He jogged a little to get to her faster. "Oi Luna!" Luna turned around and gave him a grin.

"Hey Ronald!" She replied as she turned back towards the cliff she was facing. She then began to cheerfully sing "Weasley is our King" (Slytherin's version). Ron's ears went a little bit pink when he heard her singing. Don't get him wrong, she has a wonderful voice, but the song she was singing didn't bring back fond memories.

"So what was the problem?" He asked as he sat down on the cliff and let his feet dangle. "We have an extra month for scouting. Shouldn't we be happy?" Luna began to sing even louder and even moved her head to the beat. "Luna?" He asked confusingly as she just ignored him.

Luna stopped her singing and for the first time looked at him seriously. "The article you just read isn't the one I was talking about. Look at page ten." She then went back to singing "Weasley is our king". Ron was taken back by the seriousness in her voice. He never seen Luna act all…well… like a normal human.

Taking out the Dailey Prophet, Ron flipped to page ten and almost dropped in horror and in disgust. There, looking back at him with a scowl, was a picture of a raggedy looking Lucius Malfoy whose article was captioned:

**Day Ten, a trip back to Hogwarts**

**It has been ten days since the break out Lucius Malfoy, 43. It was currently said that he was moving through Ireland, but was now just discovered trying to break into Hogwarts. Not much known on the subject at hand, and when we questioned Nymphadora Tonks all she could offer was this. **

"**He was in the kitchens and he didn't get away with anything." Tonks, Auror, 23, stated as she quickly walked away. **

**Unfortunately Lucius was able to escape unharmed. No new information has been released on his whereabouts. **

Ron crumpled the paper and threw it over the cliff. It irked him to no end that the Ministry was doing nothing to stop the recent springs of the Death Eaters. "Urgh!" He screamed out in frustration. Luna stopped her singing once more to look down at Ron who was currently sitting on the edge of the cliff.

"What is it?" She asked nonchalantly. Ron looked at her for moment and then turned back to look out at the woods beneath him. "Come on Ron, just tell me." She said as she sat next to him.

Ron was surprised; he couldn't remember her ever calling him Ron. It was always Ronald. "Well..." He stopped. Did he really feel the need to tell her? He looked into her eyes looking for any sign that should make him not trust her. When he found nothing he sighed and continued on. "It's just that I'm worried. Lucius is trying to break into kitchens at Hogwarts. I see no reason to it. It's like the Death Eaters are laughing at us. They're doing stupid and dangerous stunts just to show us they can get away with it. I mean honestly! Why would he risk going to Hogwarts, just to break into the kitchen!"

Ron got up and started to pace back and forth. Luna got up and started to dust off her outfit. "Well…" She said as she continued wiping herself. "I totally agree with you. I mean there is no reason to break in there; all that is left over summer in the kitchen is House Elves! Plus the teachers-"

Once House Elves left Luna's lips, a bell began to ring inside Ron Weasley's head. "That's it!" He screamed while making Luna jump with fright. Ron suddenly stopped pacing, grabbed Luna in a big hug and started to swing her around. "Luna, you're a genius!"

He quickly sat her down and ran off towards their campsite. "I got a letter to write to Harry, come back soon!" He called to her as he ran off into the distance. Luna quietly stood there for what seemed like ages. Looking at the spot where Ron just occupied she began to let something creep inside her. She then began to hum "Weasley is **my **king" while a large smile began to grace her lips.

* * *

…**Back in London… **

Harry felt like his lungs were just removed from his body. He was currently standing next to Mad-Eye Moody who was anything less than pleasant at the moment. He began to feel his heart beat even louder. '_Whose next? Ron? Neville? Luna? Or even worse… Ginny.' _He silently thought to himself as he watched the Aurors scramble around frantically to try and deactivate what was ever preventing them from entering.

"Harry, move around back with Kingsley. See if there is any way to get in, but don't go in if there is." Moody growled out as he used his magical eye to try and see who was exactly in the house. Harry did a simple nod to show that he understood. But as soon as he was a bit away from Moody he rolled his eyes. Yea find a way in and not go after his best friend? Fat chance.

The tall bald black wizard with a gold earring in his left ear appeared next to Harry. "Ready Potter?" He asked, his voice sounding even deeper. Harry said a simple yes and they both began to creep along the edge of the house.

Shacklebolt crept around the windows, trying to pull one of them open. Harry came to a door, put his hand on the doorknob and turned it.

* * *

Hermione laid on the floor of her living room in tears. Her home was invaded and destroyed. Not only that, she just witnessed the murders of her mother and father. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she couldn't do a thing.

_'Please someone help me… Harry, Ron, I'm begging you, please come!' _She abruptly pulled from her thoughts when someone grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her up. Hermione screeched and opened her eyes only to come face to face with one of the hooded Death Eaters that infiltrated her home.

"Filthy mud-blood, if the dark lord hadn't asked that we don't destroy you until his signal, you would be face down on that floor with your parents!" The female Death Eater yelled while pulling Hermione's hair even more.

Hermione's eyes began to burn with rage as the hooded female Death Eater threw her into the couch. Hermione's head came in contact with the wall and gave a sickening thud. She groaned and tried to sit up, but the pain she was suffering from was preventing her from doing so.

Laughing the Death Eater called to another to make a spectacle out of Hermione. "Look" she said as she pointed to the fallen witch. "The mud-blood finally realizes she is beneath us!" Kicking her, the Death Eater began to sneer. "Bow down to your superiors. Bow down to those that are loyal to the Dark Lord!"

Hermione defiantly threw her head up and glared at the people before her." I. will. never. bow. down. to. the. likes. of. you. or. Voldemort!" Fire burned in her eyes as she spat on the feet of the female Death Eater. She was suddenly hit in the face by the hand of the male Death Eater. Hermione threw her right hand over her right cheek, the pain continued and soon she felt a stingy throbbing sensation.

"You-" He spat."- do not have the right to speak his name! You are beneath him child!" He then continued his assault on her. "Never again! Will your mouth dishonor any pure blood!" Hermione screamed as she tried to block his attacks, but was unsuccessful.

When her face was bloodied and barely recognizable, he stopped and walked back towards his companion. The girl started laughing as she looked at the beaten form in front of her. "Brother, I think you missed a spot." The man laughed and plopped down on the couch.

Before him laid the body of Jane Granger, Hermione's mother. Through puffed up eyes, Hermione watched in horror, as the man began to kick her mother's body. "Stop." She whispered. "STOP!"

The Death Eater smirked under his hood. Bending down he inspected the elder Granger's hand and pulled off a bracelet that had moons and stars hanging down from it. The man stood up and walked towards Hermione. He smiled even more when he saw her broken body and her broken spirit. "This-" He said while dangling it in front of her face. "-belongs to my precious little sister. No filthy mud-blood deserves something this pretty." He once again stood by his sister's side and dropped the trinket into her hand.

Energy began to surge through Hermione's body. With the strength she didn't know she had, she pulled herself up and pressed her hands behind her trying to make her body stay stable. "Give that back." She hoarsely said. The Death Eaters let out a shrill of laughter. "GIVE IT BACK!" She screamed as she clutched her head trying to black out the shrill laughs that was ringing through her ears. She was silenced when a punch was delivered to her gut.

Pulling her head back, so her neck was exposed, he put his face next to hers. "Come on, you have no chance of surviving." Hermione felt his hot breath on her ears as he whispered to her. "Why not make it easier and give up?" He quickly pressed his body close to her. "You are such a Spit fire. Be a good little girl-" He said while pressing his body even closer. "-and maybe I'll let you defile my bed for a bit."

Using all of her remaining strength, Hermione slapped the man and spat into his face. "Fuck. You." She weakly said. Dark Brown eyes peered through the man's cloak. He roughly pushed Hermione to the side. Taking the wand he stole from her, he lowered it to her face. "I gave you a chance Mud-blood, and my sister said you were smart." Even though he was cloaked Hermione could imagine the arrogant smirk he was wearing, that made her stare at him with hatred even more.

Hermione watched as a green light began to form at the tip of her wand. This was the end. She closed the eyes and let the darkness take her as the man began to say the unforgivable curse. "AVADA KED-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" A different voice suddenly shouted from across the room. The man's wand was suddenly ripped from his hand and sent towards the kitchen. The two cloaked figures turned to see none other than Harry Potter.

"Potter! How did you-" The female Death Eater screamed but was silenced when her brother put a hand up.

"So it's true." He said towards the disgruntled teenage boy that stood before him. "The Dark Lord is never wrong!"

Harry sneered and kept pointing the wand at both Death Eaters. "I can careless what Voldemort told you!" He heard the hissing sounds come from both of them at the mention of Voldemort. Harry took his eyes away from them and looked at the reason for his appearance. His heart wretched as he saw the state his best friend was in. Her face was bloody and she had bruises everywhere. "What did you do to her!?" Harry said through clenched teeth. "Answer me!" He screamed as he snapped his eyes back to them.

The man started laughing uncontrollably, while Harry stared at him. "Touching that you care so much for that mud-blood, but I will warn you Potter." His voice suddenly took on a more threatening tone to it. "You better watch her, or the next time I see her she'll end up just like her parents!" He said while pointing at the two dead Grangers on the floor.

As the Death Eater made a movement Harry began to shout out curses. "STUPEFY!" But as his curse came close to them both Death Eaters disapparated. Harry let out a bunch of curses before he let his eyes fall upon Hermione's body. "Hermione." He slowly said to himself as he rushed over to her.

"Hey… please wake up." He chocked out. It was hard trying to hold back his tears, but he used all his strength to hold them back. "Please Hermione." He hugged her tiny body tighter.

"H...Harry?" She mumbled out. Harry's head snapped up and he let a smile grace his lips as she looked at him Hermione smiled a little and lifted her hand to touch her best friend's face. "I knew you come." She weakly said. "I can't... I can't…" She let her hand drop back down and began to close her eyes. "I can't wait until you see my parents; they really wanted to see you again."

And that's when Harry felt his heart break into pieces. Not noticing the stream of tears that fell from his eyes as he hugged his best friend's broken form .

* * *

Tonks looked at the house. No movement was made after they heard the scream of Expelliarmus. "Kingsley." She called. A tall man walked over to her. "Tell me what happened."

Kingsley nodded. All the Aurors' attention focused on him. "Well, when Potter and I rounded the corner, he went to go and check the door. For some reason it turned for him. When I tried to enter it too, I was thrown back."

Tonks nodded at the man and sent him to the Healers that were standing by. "Mad-Eye." She called as a gangly old man who began to walk away. "What do you make of this?"

Mad-Eye shrugged. "It's obvious that only those connected to the Dark Lord can enter his force fields that he set up." Tonks gave him a surprising look. "There's more than one way to be connected to the Dark Lord than just having the Death Eaters mark, a scar for example." He gruffly said as he stressed the word scar.

Tonks nodded while rolling her eyes. "Alright!" She called to all the other Aurors. "As soon as the curse is lifted I want-" Tonks suddenly stopped. The door that she was just staring at had a boy carrying a girl out with him. She quickly ran to Harry's side as he began to give an inhuman growl to those that came near him that he didn't know. Pushing aside her subordinates, Tonks quickly made her way to Harry. "Get out of my bloody way! You alright Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I need a healer for her." He said. Tonks quickly stuck her hands out expecting Harry to put the girl in her arms. Harry did a simple shake of his head and backed a little ways from her. "No, I'm not leaving her again, this is my fault her family's dead and she's like this. I need to carry her; this is the weight of my crime. I'm taking care of her from now on." Tonks made no move to argue with him knowing it would be pointless. She just nodded her head in understanding and ran off to get a healer. '_This could happen again… To any of my friends.' _He chanted over and over in his head. '_This could be Ginny.' _He shivered at the thought and tried to draw his mind elsewhere.

Harry looked down at the sleeping girl before him. "You hear that Mione? I promise I will always be there to protect you, never again will I allow you to suffer. This I promise to you." He whispered to her, and for a second he could have sworn she snuggled a little deeper into his chest.

* * *

**Chapter Three End **

**Author's End Note- **Hope you guys liked this chapter. I just wanted to show how close Harry's and Hermione's friendship really is. He's willing to make sure he will always protect her, and trust me that promise is going to come and bite him in the ass in the next few chapters. Just wanted to thank those who put me on their favorites or Author Alerts!

**Author Alerts**

**Enriya**

**Digimike5**

**AutumnRose88**

**IceDrangonLover**

**Silmarwen1119**

**Favorites**

**Black Betty**

**Artemis-Angellus**

**Heahrune**

**I should be Studying (yay me too buddy! Lol)**

**IceDrangonLover**

**LeoLupin**

**Rockergurl13**

**Selenityrose**

**TannyMieC.M.**


	4. Chapter Four: Green Eyes

**Harry Potter and the Blue-light Lunar Curse**

**Summary- **It has only been a few months since the death of Dumbledore. Everything Harry loved and once knew is being stripped from him one by one. After the promise of getting stronger, Harry returns to school to strengthen his spells. After he finishes he swears on his love ones graves, that he will destroy all of the Horcruxes and revenge all of their deaths. With the help of his friends, new feelings will arise, and old foes will become new friends. And with the help of the Lunar curse, Harry just might defeat He-who-must-not-be-named.

**Pairings- **Harry-Hermione, Ginny-Malfoy, Ron-Luna, Tonks-Remus

**Author's Note- **I know it's been a while since I've last updated. Two year!! Geez! Anyways, this story was supposed to be finished before the seventh book even came out. L Oh well, life never works out the way you plan. There is going to be some likeness from book seven, but not totally. Please remember though, I am no JK Rowling, I'm not trying to replace her book; I'm just trying to replacing her pairings! 

**Disclaimer- **I own none of the characters. I do own my theories and the plot of this story!

* * *

**Chapter Four **

**Green Eyes**

* * *

It was a silent night. The stars were twinkling above; the moon was shinning down on a lake below.

Two cloaked men walked towards a blazing fire in the middle of what seemed like the Forbidden Forest. The first man was very tall and was wearing an emerald colored cloak. His face had a large scar that ran from the top right of his forehead and crossed diagonally to his left cheek. His black hair was unruly and his brown eyes held knowledge and wisdom.

"Samson." The green cloaked man turned at the mention of his name. Samson turned around to face his companion. The other man, who was much shorter, was wearing a maroon cloak. He too had unruly black hair, but his eyes were a honey brown that held much mischief in them.

"Just wait; soon it will be time Peter." Peter nodded. Minutes passed before either men moved. Samson looked up at the moon and sighed. "It is time." He said more to himself. Taking out a light blue powder from his pouch he threw it into the fire. The red blaze turned into an icy blue.

Taking out their wands they placed the tips against each other and began to silently chant.

_He who rules evil_

_He who is surrounded by the dark green serpent _

_He who uses the killing curse_

_He who is dead_

_He who is alive _

_He who shall rule this world_

Blue sparks began to shoot from the fire. Both men stood their ground, not noticing the changes that were happening around them.

_We who fight to stop that very occurrence, show us the light_, _show us the way_

_Show us the curse that shall defeat the king of evil_

_Show us the Blue-light Lunar curse_

_So the one who will defeat him_

_Can finally walk away._

_Let those green eyes that burn with fury _

_Finally shine with light again._

A blue light suddenly began to take form of a phoenix in the flames and started to soar around Samson and Peter. It landed on to Samson shoulder and began to sing a lullaby. Both men smiled softly and began to close their eyes and let their souls soar along side with the phoenix.

Soon the chosen one would be found. All they had to do was look for those soul piercing green eyes.

* * *

Four hours, it had been four long hours since he arrived at the Weasley's house. Harry sighed and began to rock his chair back and fourth. Mrs. Weasley told him to stay put and not to go into the room that held Hermione no matter what. No matter how much she screamed for him and Ron. No matter how much she cried for her parents in her sleep. _No matter what. _He kept repeating in his head.

_Yeah to hell with that idea. _Harry quickly got up and began to dart from room to room until he was inches away from Hermione's door. He took his left hand and put it on the door knob and began to slowly turn it. But then a sudden tap at his shoulder made his hand quickly shut the door and release the knob.

"Harry?" He heard the intruder whisper his name. Harry turned around to see the youngest Weasley staring intently at him. His look softened as he whispered her name back. Ginny Weasley gave her ex-boyfriend a small smile. "It's been a while. I wanted to see you as soon as you got here, but every time I went looking for you it was like you disappeared."

Harry let a small smile appear on his face. It was true; he had been avoiding her, because it was hurt him too much knowing he could not be with her. "Look Ginny, I"

But before he could finish his sentence she grabbed his face and crashed it down for his lips to meet hers. All Harry wanted to do was kiss her back and hold her. He wanted to tell her how much he cared for her. But he knew deep down this was wrong, he broke up with her for a reason. To protect her, and if he did not get a hold of himself now, all the pain he was feeling and the effort he made not to write all summer would be in vain. She could easily become a target again.

He took his hands, gripped her shoulders and gently tore her away. "Ginny" He softly spoke. "You know…you know I can't be with you. If the Voldemort knew..." He could not even finish his sentence because Ginny quickly cut him off.

"I am sick of that excuse Harry! Voldemort this, Voldemort that, I don't care! I want to fight by your side! Let me in, stop treating me like a child." Harry was taken back by her words. Even if it was sweet that she wanted to fight by his side, when it came down to it she was just a child, and his best friend's sister! What would Ron say if he saw him leading his sister on again?

"Look." Harry sternly said to her as he still clutched her shoulders." You are still underage, Ginny. I don't want you to get involved in this!"

Ginny wiggled from his grasp and took a couple steps backward. "So what! Don't you trust me to be able to handle myself? You let Ron and Hermione fight by your side, so why can't I!?" As irritated as she sounded, Harry was worse. He quickly threw his hands up in the air and paced back in forth.

"And that's why Hermione's parents are dead! Because of me!" Even though he knew he shouldn't be yelling with Hermione only sleeping not to far from him, Harry couldn't help but raise his voice more at Ginny. Didn't she understand the danger? She needed too, because this was no game.

"Can't you understand that! Just stay the hell away from me before you get yourself killed! I don't need anymore dead weight!" And just as he felt his insides rip apart from his hurtful words he was slapped hard in the face.

"Dead weight, huh? Fine then, I'll stay away from you." She coldly whispered to him.

"Ginny, wait… I didn't mean." But the damage was already done, and before he could say another word Ginny bolted from the hallway towards the front entrance.

Just as Harry was about to chase her, a hand came crashing down and gripped his shoulder. Harry turned quickly to see the solemn face of Mr. Weasley. He slowly cast his eyes down in shame. '_Had Mr. Weasley been standing there while I said those awful things to Ginny?'_

"Harry, we need to go to your aunt's and uncle's house right away," Arthur Weasley walked to his front door without even sparing a glance to the teenager standing behind him. "Your mom's enchantment ends tonight at midnight. We need to gather your things and get your family out of there before the protective charm around the house breaks." Harry simply nodded and followed Arthur out and disapparated under the night sky.

* * *

Ron looked at his letter he just wrote to Harry and smiled. He couldn't believe the valuable information he had just come across. _Thank you Luna! _He quickly took his parchment and tied it to his owl's leg. "Alright Pig, get this to Harry as fast as possible!" The little owl ruffled his feathers and began to zoom around the room. After a couple of minutes of flying around he zoomed out of the tent and out towards Britain.

Ron sat down and took his bag out to take out many of his things, one of them being a photograph of Harry Hermione and the rest of the D.A. members from his fifth year. Ron smiled as his all his friends from Hogwarts looked back at him with beaming faces.

_Harry, Hermione, I hope you both are well. _Ron blushed when he saw Hermione turn and give the "picture him" a big smile. "Miss her much Ronald." Ron almost dropped the picture when he heard a voice next to him.

"Oi, Luna, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Luna gave a chuckle and her apologies. She looked at the photograph that was now lying on Ron's lap. "This was the first time in my life that I ever felt like I belonged." She gave a small smile. "How does it feel?"

Ron gave a little frown at what she said. Sure she was weird sometimes, but Luna was sweet, interesting and beautiful, he just wished the other Ravenclaws could see what he, Harry, and Hermione saw. "Huh?" He replied back just realizing she asked him a question. "How does what feel?"

"Being in love and knowing another person loves you." Ron's face turned a darker shade of pink.

"I…uh… I… Well, I wouldn't know." He blurted out why fiddling with the photograph in his hands. "I mean I care for someone, but I don't know if I love them like that, matter of fact, I don't know if they like me like that at all."

Luna smiled at her companion. "I'm sure she likes you too Ronald, You need not worry. You are a great wizard." Ron gave her a small smile and looked out side the tent's window. "What?" She asked feeling the tension that emanated from him. "You don't think so? "

Ron smiled again and shook his head. "Did you know that the only reason I became head boy was because Harry had so much going on in his life. They really wanted him." Ron frowned a little. "I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I'm no Harry Potter. He is great at everything he does, while I'm just an average poor wizard with nothing going for himself. "

Luna looked taken back by Ron's words. _I knew it had something to do with that. _"Oh Ronald, please don't be upset, you are worth much more…" _Especially to me. _She added to herself. Ron took his free hand and put it on Luna's and gave it a small squeeze.

"Thanks, Luna I needed that." Luna smiled at his thoughtfulness. Ron quickly got up and said his goodnight to his partner and went into the bedroom that already held a sleeping Charlie. Luna stood up and walked over to the open window to take in the night breeze.

_'One day Ronald, I promise you will have the chance to the world your worth…' _Luna's sparkling eyes dimmed a little and her jolly face had a frown on it '_One day Hermione will be able to see your worth… At the cost of my own heart, because unfortunately for me, I already know how it feels to be in love. I just don't know how it feels to be loved. '_

* * *

Ginny Weasley just kept on running. She didn't know where she was going, or how long it would be before she would stop. All she knew was all she wanted to do was get far way from **him **as possible. '_That prat! ' _She screamed over and over in her mind. Tears stained her pale cheeks as she ran further away from the safety of her home.

She was close to the enchantments that her father and Mr. Lovegood lay around their properties to keep their families safe. Ginny knew she would be a fool to cross over the line, but at the moment she didn't care. Nothing mattered. Not even her safety.

She jumped over the white fenced that separated her family from the rest of the world. As soon as she was over she kept running. Ginny felt a sudden chill from the cold air. Had the weather always been like this? Or were her family's enchantments strong enough to even make her days feel sunny and happy, and her summer nights warm?

She ran a little further until she was in the middle of a forest. She flung herself to a log she used to always run to when she was having problems. She sobbed harder and harder. Never in her life had she felt this much heart ache before.

"Aww looky here Grimis, look at the poor blood-traitor crying!" Ginny's blood went cold as she heard a voice appear behind her. "Aww, now she's quivering with fear!" Ginny pulled herself up and took out her wand and pointed it at the voice closet to her. There in front of her were two masked death eaters.

"Damn Yaxely, see what you did? Blow our cover! Now the girl is ready to fight!" Yaxely smiled at his partner Grimis. "Of course," He added. "Won't make much difference considering how strong I am."

They both chuckled as they saw a shiver run down Ginny. "Yaxely go on a head and meet Snape, I think I can handle the blood traitor on my own." Yaxely gave his companion a small smirk and disapparted from the scene.

Grimis licked his lips hungrily, staring Ginny down like she was his prey. "Avada.."

"Stupefy" She screamed. The spell hit him square in the chest and sent him flying into a tree. Quickly realizing she got him she turned and ran deeper in the forest.

_/I need to lead him away from my family.' _Was all Ginny could think of. Her legs were sore; she tired them out earlier from running. She kept pushing herself but somehow she felt herself slowing down. She was tackled to the ground and she felt something sharp pierce her wand arm. She cried out in agony as she felt blood leave her body.

"Next time you little bitch, know where you stand!" Ginny screamed out even more when she felt Grimis pull her hair. "How, bout I kill you the muggle way?" Ginny closed her eyes. She knew this was the end for her.

"STUPEFY!" She heard a male voice scream. The voice was so familiar, yet somehow it wasn't as comforting as she would have liked it to be. Grimis screamed as another curse hit him square in the back. The knife he was holding dug into Ginny's side as he fell on her.

Ginny could have sworn she heard her savior chuckle as he head both her and her attacker scream in agony.

"Grimis." The voice was cold and distant; this person seemed just as dangerous as the death eaters attacking her. "Tell all the other bustards I said hey!"

Along deadly silence came after Ginny heard the stranger talk. She felt Grimis get up from her a bit, but he still did not remove the knife in her side. "Malfoy! I swear when the Dark Lord…" Ginny's heart raced even more. The boy saving her was Draco? But..

"Swear nothing you fool. I'm taking down the Dark Lord down too, goodbye Grimis! Avada Kedavra!" A bright green light engulfed Grimis and soon he feel back on to Ginny, once again digging the knife into her more.

Ginny screamed over and over. Draco chuckled hearing the girl I scream. "Ahh, if it isn't a Weasley. Didn't think I would find one of you spineless brats out here, goes to show how much I know." Ginny gave pleading look.

"Please." She cried. "Please… help…me" And right after she finished her sentence she passed out. Draco was surprised by the sacredness in her voice. Usually she was the bravest out all the Weasleys. He quickly shrugged it off and was about to leave her there.

He took only a couple steps forward until he gave a sigh of frustration and turned around back to help Ginny. He threw Grimis' body off her, picked her up and cradled her beaten body. He didn't dare remove the knife until he had all the proper equipment. She loss too much blood already. Just as he was about to leave the forest he looked at the dead form of the death eater. Draco smiled, kicked it and spat on Grimis before turning back towards the way he was going.

"That…" He said while his eyes flashed a deadly red. "Was for holding my mother down on her execution, you coward." And with that he walked off carrying Ginny Weasley with him.

* * *

Sorry that's it for now guys. AHGHAHHA so frustrated with book seven. Don't get me wrong it was brilliant, but who else here thinks that the HPGW came out of nowhere! So did RWHG! Hermione has always been there for Harry, no other person; I think she should have ended up with him!! Arghghgh!

Sorry guys had to vent 

R&R


	5. Chapter Five: She Awakens

**Harry Potter and the Blue-light Lunar Curse**

**Summary- **It has only been a few months since the death of Dumbledore. Everything Harry loved and once knew is being stripped from him one by one. After the promise of getting stronger, Harry returns to school to strengthen his spells. After he finishes he swears on his love ones graves, that he will destroy all of the Horcruxes and revenge all of their deaths. With the help of his friends, new feelings will arise, and old foes will become new friends. And with the help of the Lunar curse, Harry just might defeat He-who-must-not-be-named.

**Pairings- **Harry-Hermione, Ginny-Malfoy, Ron-Luna, Tonks-Remus

**Author's Note- **I know it's been a while since I've last updated. But now I'm back going on a updating spree. Expect **Hold On **to be next. (I just have no idea where to go with that story :Sigh:) Anyways, I am very disappointed in JK Rowling, the new "details" that came out about a certain character shocked me to the core. I have no problem with him being that way, but to exploit it after the series has ended, I just believe she's (excuse me while I vent) putting more bullshit into a story that ended without the bang she was looking for. Face it, the last two books were nothing compared to the first four. Oh well, got to love fan fiction!

**Disclaimer- **I own none of the characters. I do own my theories and the plot of this story!

**Unedited Version**

* * *

**TYNTK:**

--Words-- Events happening within an event.

_Italicized- _Singing

'_Italicized words '_- Means character's thoughts

"Words"- Spoken by characters

"_Words" –_ Spoken by character on phone/microphone OR remembering another's character's words.

**Words- Words in a Letter **

**Flash Back- **Means flash back!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**She Awakens**

* * *

'_Nothing but dead weight…' _Honey-brown eyes began to blink through the dark room. _'It's my fault Hermione's parents are dead.' _Did he really think that? Hermione Jane Granger slowly pulled herself up from her position on the bed. 

She had just woken up when she heard Ginny and Harry's row. It pained her to hear her best friend in such agony over what had just transpired within the last few hours. _'Mother…Father…' _Dropping her head into her hands, Hermione began to shake with grief all over again. _'I wasn't strong enough… I wasn't strong enough...'_

"I wasn't strong enough…" She cried to herself over and over, while wishing it was her who no longer was able to breathe.

'_I wasn't worth saving. Harry you should have left me there. I wasn't worth your time, and I will never be worth it.'_

* * *

Harry quietly treaded over the oh-so perfect lawn of Number Four Privet Drive. His Aunt, Uncle and cousin should have been fast asleep due to it being almost thirty-minutes from being midnight. Looking to his right he saw Mr. Weasley, watching the end of his street almost looking as though he was waiting for something or someone.

"Harry, go inside and quickly pack what you can. Wake your family up and tell them to pack only their essentials the Knight bus shall be here in fifteen minutes." Harry nodded to the elder Weasley's words. Quickly obeying his command, Harry snuck into the house and went to wake his family up. 

The house still looked the way he had left it when he had left the house with Tonks. His birthday cake his Aunt worked hard on was smashed to bits and left forgotten on the dinning table. Harry quickly ran upstairs to his very small room and began to pack.

He took his wand out and began to shove everything into his Hogwart's chest, and then made a grab for Hedwig. "Come on girl we have to go, it's no longer safe here."

Hedwig cooed to tell Harry that she understood. With one final glance around his haven/hell hole he cast a levitation spell and sent all his items out the door. Now all he had to do was wake up his uncle, aunt and cousin. _'A barrel full of fun that's going to be.' _

Harry first crept into his cousin's, Dudley, room. His cousin had been avoiding him all summer, the only time Harry could even remotely remember seeing the boy was when Dudley came home and accidentally sat on Harry's glasses. He kept apologizing that day and then began to avoid Harry like he was some sort of plague. Sighing heavily Harry was torn weather to wake his cousin up nicely or with magic. _'Screw it, this is probably the last time I'm going to see him, might as well keep it civil.'_

"Hey Duds, wake up." Harry whispered to his cousin as he poked his side. "Duds…"

**WHACK**

* * *

Harry gave his cousin the evil eye as he felt his head growing a large bump on it. After Dudley gave Harry a nice thump on the head, he quickly apologized to his cousin and wailed to him for forgiveness. Harry just screamed at him to pack his crap and get his parents outside within the next five minutes or he would hex him to oblivion.

So here he was now, stuck with the three Durselys on the Knight bus. 

"Sorry Arry" His cousin mumbled. Harry gave him an amused look while his uncle gave Dudley a disgusted one. 

"Sorry you say? Sorry? For what, he's the one who woke us up from our precious sleep! He should be the one who is sorry not you!" Petunia and Dudley gave Vernon a surprised look while Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Oh yea, let you sleep while Voldemort comes and kills you. I guess I should have thought about your beauty sleep instead of your pitiful life. " Vernon began to turn a nasty purple. How dare a little pompous no good criminal talk to him like that!?

Just as he was about to say something to the boy, Vernon watched as his wife put her hand up to stop him. "Enough Vernon, we need to be grateful."

"GRATEFUL!?" He screamed while pointing at their only nephew. "You are asking me to be GRATEFUL to this hooligan? Petunia are you off your rockers?"

Harry looked at his Aunt and saw her turning a bright red. If he didn't stop this his Aunt was going to blow up, and for some odd reason, he didn't think that would be a good idea at the moment. 

"Forget it, the both of you. We are almost here." He quickly said cutting off any argument that could have happened.

His uncle snapped his head towards him and whispered in a deadly tone. "And exactly where are we almost at?"

Harry smiled as he leaned into his seat.

"The Burrow."

* * *

Malfoy quickly lit a fire within the room he and Ginny Weasley were occupying. He got the knife out and sealed the wound pretty good but the red head still did not stir.

"Hmph, if you were not Potter's girl I should have let you out there to die, blood traitor." Quickly realizing what he said he began to laugh. "Blood traitor, guess that describes me as well."

Putting down his satchel Malfoy began to think of his options.

'_I could turn up to the Weasley's house with her in my arms.' _He then laughed it off. Yeah he could do that and then be hexed to death for bringing home the Weasley that was so near to death. 

He paced back and forth between the fireplace and the bed. He didn't notice when Ginny began to stir. He didn't notice when she picked up her wand for the end table. He didn't even notice, until it was to late and his back was up against a wall and her wand was pressed against his throat. 

Malfoy snickered as he saw the red head beauty look at him with her fiery eyes. "Now come, come Weasley is this anyway to treat your savior?"

Ginny scowled a bit more and pressed the wand deeper into his throat. "Don't play mind games with me Draco, what are you up to?" 

Malfoy smiled a bit more."Nothing that involves you, just your boyfriend." Draco could have sworn when he said boyfriend Ginny had a forlorn look on her face that was filled with sadness and betrayal. But as quickly as it came it disappeared. 

"Potter." She said. "Is not mine, so I suggest you release me since we have no business with each other." 

Draco's grin got even bigger. He quickly took his free hand and pressed her up against him even more. "On the contrary Weasley, I can still use you." Her eyes lit up with confusion as she felt him press closer to her. Draco quickly took her moment of weakness and snatched her wand away and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

Feeling his tongue slip in her mouth, Ginny couldn't help but think _'WHAT THE HELL!? _Just as she was about to raise a hand to slap him her body went limp as Draco pressed a pressure point in her neck.

"Sweet dreams." He muttered with an evil grin on his face as he felt her body go slack.

* * *

**End**

To all you Ginny- Draco fans, that was for you! LOL anyways so it is good to be back in the swing of things again. Hopefully, some of my old fans will come back now that I will update more (Rain begins to pray) LOL Well sorry it is short but at least this means more updates! Later guys!

**Big Inu Yasha Fan? **Check out my new story **Catch me if You can **only for Inu/Kag and Mir/San lovers only!


End file.
